Dirty Dancing: Atração perigosa
by Pink Potter
Summary: SHORTFIC!Depois de quase sete anos de ódio e desentendimentos, Draco e Hermione acabam tendo que enfrentar seu maior desafio: preparem, juntos, uma apresentação para o encerramento daquele ano letivo. O que acontece quando um ódio mortal transform
1. Uma detenção diferente

1) Uma detenção diferente

Hermione acabara de sair de uma aula de Poções, estava no sétimo ano, em um mês concluiria os estudos. Era difícil de acreditar que não mais retornaria aquela escola, foi lá que aprendeu como ser uma bruxa, foi lá que fez os melhores amigos que já tivera, Harry e Rony, aquele era um dos locais que mais lhe trouxera alegrias. Nesse momento ela encontra Draco Malfoy, também não poderia esquecer que foi em Hogwarts que encontrou seu pior inimigo.

Com licença Malfoy – ela disse secamente, quando Draco ficou no seu caminho.

A sangue-ruim hoje está educada, nossa! – ele começou a provocá-la.

Eu sempre fui educada Malfoy, agora se você antes nunca soube identificar os bons modos, ai já é problema seu – Ela parou e o olhou com raiva.

Ah, claro! Srta. Granger Perfeição! – ele continuou bloqueando o caminho dela – Se és tão perfeita, não entendo por que ainda não tens par para o baile de encerramento.

Uma pergunta: desde quando isto é da sua conta?

Nossa! E eu aqui elogiando sua educação – Draco ironizou – Esse ano você não terá o Krum, e pelo que soube tanto Potter quanto Weasley já tem acompanhantes.

Gostaria de saber o porquê da preocupação? Por acaso quer me convidar para o baile? – ela perguntou.

Não Granger, eu ainda não fiquei louco ou desesperado! – Hermione pegou sua varinha e apontou para Draco.

Saia do meu caminho! – disse cerrando os dentes. Naquele momento McGonagall apareceu e ficou horrorizada com o que viu.

Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou olhando para os dois, Hermione imediatamente abaixou a varinha.

Essa louca professora, quis me atacar, que bom que a senhora chegou – Draco fingiu ser vitima.

Mentira! Você me provocou! – gritou Hermione quando viu o sorriso maldoso de Draco.

Muito bem, chega com essa discussão! Vocês já foram para a detenção três vezes esse ano por causa dessas briguinhas sem sentido! Não vou tolerar mais isso, venham comigo agora mesmo! – a professora os chamou até sua sala, Hermione e Draco a seguiram sem trocar uma palavra. Naquele ano as brigas entre Draco e Hermione tornaram-se mais constantes, em uma delas Draco acabou na enfermaria, por causa de um feitiço lançado por Hermione em seu momento de raiva.

Quando chegaram a sala, sentaram-se nas duas cadeiras que tinha em frente a mesa dela, ela os olhava furiosa, pelo visto tentaria alguma coisa para fazer com eles se aproximassem e parassem de brigar.

Srta. Granger e Sr. Malfoy, essas divergências não podem continuar – ela começou.

Claro professora, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, isso não se repetirá – Hermione tentou convencê-la.

Eu já ouvi isso três vezes! Se as detenções convencionais não fizeram efeito, não vejo outra solução para vocês! – pelo visto não seria nada fácil, pensou Hermione – Vocês dois terão que se entender, se quiserem se sair bem na apresentação do baile de encerramento.

Apresentação? Mais do que a senhora está falando? – Draco perguntou irritado, o que será que ela iria fazer?

Estou falando que vocês dois se apresentarão no dia do baile, pode ser uma peça teatral, uma dança, uma canção, não importa, portanto que preparem algo juntos!

Eu não vou fazer nada ao lado dessa sang... – Draco parou quando viu o olhar de reprovação de McGonagall – Quero dizer, eu não acho que nós dois concordamos que isso é uma boa idéia.

Pela primeira vez na vida tenho que concordar com o Malfoy, isso seria impossível.

Já está concordando com algo que ele disse, ótimo, começamos bem! – ela sorriu.

Não professora, a senhora não entende, não podemos trabalhar juntos! – disse Hermione.

Vocês irão trabalhar juntos, Srta. Granger, nem que eu tenha que transformar essa apresentação num teste para vocês passarem de ano.

Isso é uma injustiça! – Draco reclamou.

Não Sr. Malfoy, isso é trabalho em equipe e respeito ao próximo! Como querem ingressar no mundo bruxo se nem são capazes de se respeitarem?

Mas eu já ia convidar uma garota para o baile! – disse Draco.

Nada impedi você convidar alguém! Vocês apenas abrirão o baile, depois podem aproveitar com os outros alunos.

Nós precisaremos de um lugar para ensaiar essa apresentação – disse Hermione.

Ah não Granger, não me diga que vai aceitar isso! – Draco estava indignado.

Vocês não tem o que aceitar! – McGonagall respondeu a Draco – Srta. Granger, o que acha dos ensaios serem na sala precisa?

Tudo bem professora! – ela respondeu, não tinha gostado nada daquilo, mas o que podia fazer?

Estão dispensados! Vocês têm um mês para se prepararem, espero que dessa vez, a detenção consiga fazer efeitos! – disse ela. Draco e Hermione saíram em seguida.

Eu não acredito nisso! Essa McGonagall só pode estar ficando caduca! – Draco disse irritado.

Olha o respeito Malfoy! Quer saber? Tudo isso é culpa sua! – Hermione parecia tão irritada quanto ele.

Minha? Se você não fosse tão estressadinha nada disso teria acontecido!

Se você não ficasse me irritando o tempo todo eu não estaria estressada! – ela começou a aumentar o tom de voz.

Não posso evitar, sabe por quê? Porque eu te odeio Granger! – ele também aumentou o tom de voz.

Provavelmente não mais que eu, Malfoy! – Hermione saiu e o deixou ali sozinho. Teria que fazer uma apresentação "estúpida" com a pessoa que mais odiava, ela pensava.

Hermione chegou irritadíssima no salão comunal da Grinfinória, entretanto, não contou nada a Harry ou a Rony, era melhor evitar mais confusões. No seu dormitório ela tentava pensar em algo para a apresentação, mas nada parecia agradá-la. Sua voz não era muito boa, portanto cantar estava fora de cogitação! Apresentar uma peça seria muito complicado, fazer cenário, figurino exigiria o tempo que ela não tinha naquele momento. A única opção que lhe restava era uma dança, pelo menos isso ela sabia fazer bem. Sempre tivera aulas de danças, sabia diversos tipos de ritmo, a questão era: e quanto a Draco? Seria difícil convencê-lo a dançar, e se com muito esforço conseguisse, provavelmente levaria meses para conseguirem formular uma coreografia juntos.

Acabou adormecendo enquanto pensava naquilo. No dia seguinte a primeira coisa que faria seria falar com Draco sobre sua idéia, mesmo já o imaginando rindo da sua cara ou a chamando de louca. Chegou ao salão principal já procurando pelo rapaz, que estava sentado a mesa da Sonserina. Ela acenou com a cabeça, como se o chamasse, ele então discretamente levantou-se e foi até ela.

O que quer? – perguntou Draco.

Você pensou em algo para a apresentação?

Não!

Pois então terá que aceitar a minha idéia – ela disse.

Ok – Draco respondeu sem pensar.

Faremos uma dança!

O que? Dança? Ta maluca Granger? Não, dança está fora de cogitação – ele reclamou.

Você já aceitou, nem adianta discutir! Eu sei alguns ritmos, posso lhe ensinar – Hermione falava seria.

Era só o que me faltava!

Nem adianta reclamar! Não temos outra escolha! Hoje as nove da noite na sala precisa, entendeu?

Fazer o que? – disse Draco. Hermione saiu em seguida, pensando no que acabara de fazer, mas ela não tinha escolha, teria que fazer a tal apresentar com Draco. Quando estava perto do horário marcado, Hermione seguiu para a sala precisa, tudo que tinha que fazer era esperar. E se ele não viesse? Se ele desistisse da apresentação? Ah, com certeza ela diria a McGonagall que tentou, mas ele não quis, o que ela podia fazer? Provavelmente naquele momento Hermione torcia pra Draco não aparecer.

Pronto, estou aqui! – disse Draco, entrando na sala. Hermione se irritou, "Idiota, por que veio?", pensou ela.

Vamos começar então – ela ficou de pé.

Que tipo de dança pretende fazer? – ele perguntou, agora estavam um de frente para o outro, bem próximos.

Não sei exatamente!

O que? Como não sabe?

Eu tenho que pensar em tudo é? – ela disse irritada.

Lógico, essa idéia brilhante foi toda sua!

Mas você poderia ter um pouco de boa vontade e ajudar! – Hermione estava a ponto de estrangular Draco. Nesse momento ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura, ela se assustou, não esperava por aquilo.

Basta saber se você vai querer minha ajuda – nesse momento a puxou com força para perto de si, estavam a centímetros de distância.

Toda ajuda será bem-vinda – Hermione passou o braço pelo pescoço dele.

Não reclame depois – Draco jogou o corpo de Hermione para trás e encostou seu rosto próximo aos seios dela.

O que pensa que está fazendo? – Hermione se afastou, podia ver o sorriso malicioso nos lábios do garoto.

Colaborando – ele pegou na mão esquerda dela, puxando-a novamente para próximo de si.

E que tipo de colaboração seria essa? – Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar.

Você vai ver – Draco começou a guiar Hermione, algumas vezes acabavam pisando um no pé do outro, mas isso não importava, o prendia a atenção de Hermione era o fato dele saber dançar, uma dança mais selvagem, é verdade, mas jamais imaginara que Draco soubesse dançar.

Não imaginava que soubesse dançar – ela disse quando pararam, estavam um pouco ofegantes.

Há muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe – disse ele com um olhar intrigante.

Será que conseguiremos fazer uma coreografia?

Se juntarmos o que eu sei com o que você sabe, pode ser que saia algo que preste – Draco disse, Hermione então sorriu – O que foi?

É a primeira vez que conversamos sem nos agredirmos – ela falou, naquele momento Draco percebeu o quanto Hermione era bonita, mas não deveria pensar essas coisas, ela era Hermione Granger, uma sangue-ruim, jamais deveria pensar nela como mulher. Por que será que seu coração não queria entender aquilo?

Nem vá se acostumando com isso! Jamais seria seu amigo – o sorriso que Hermione tinha, imediatamente se desfez.

E quem disse que eu quero ser sua amiga! Boa noite! – ela ia saindo, mas ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a virar rapidamente, se ele estivesse um pouco mais a frente, seus lábios, mesmo que sem querer teriam se encontrado.

Amanhã no mesmo horário?

Sim, adeus! – Hermione disse secamente, mas na verdade ela tentava controlar seu coração que batia acelerado.

No segundo dia de ensaio eles tentaram inventar alguns passos, Hermione discordava de qualquer coisa que Draco falava, e ele já estava se irritando. Ela queria uma dança de salão convencional, ele preferia algo mais sensual.

Você só pode estar ficando louco! Deixa eu te lembrar uma coisa: isso aqui é uma escola! – disse Hermione olhando fixamente para Draco.

Olha aqui Granger, já que temos que fazer essa maldita apresentação quero que seja algo inédito! – Draco falou.

É, realmente você enlouqueceu! – ela saiu de perto dele para sentar numa cadeira que havia no local.

Não, eu não enlouqueci! Sabe o que eu estou achando? Que você está é com medo!

Mas é claro que não estou com medo! – pronto, Draco conseguira o que queria.

Está sim, morrendo de medo de não resistir a mim! – ele continuou a provocá-la.

Vou provar para você que não tenho medo de você! – ela levantou furiosa, aproximou-se dele.

Pronta pra dançar de verdade? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Hermione não respondeu, apenas colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Eles começaram a dançar lentamente, Draco passava as mãos pelas costas de Hermione.

Então isso é dançar de verdade? – Hermione perguntou ironicamente.

Não me provoque! – Draco passou a mão pela coxa dela, suspendendo um pouco a saia que ela estava usando, ela ia tirar, mas desistiu – Passe pro lado de cá! – Hermione então foi para o lado esquerdo dele, pelo visto ele sabia dançar até melhor que ela.

Finalmente estamos fazendo progresso! – ela falou.

Não tenho muita certeza, você está muito dura! – Draco disse.

Eu não estou dura nada! – ela disse parando, Draco parecia analisá-la.

Feche os olhos! – ele pediu?

O quê?

Anda logo Granger, fecha os olhos – provavelmente não, ele mandou mesmo, pensava Hermione.

Hermione fechou os olhos, Draco ficou observando-a por alguns segundos, novamente entrou em conflito consigo mesmo, por admirar o corpo perfeito de Hermione. "Não é hora de pensar nessas coisas Draco!", pensou ele. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, tentou com isso fazê-la "mexer" direito, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Draco então colocou as mãos na frente e no fundo de Hermione (por favor, entendam o que eu quero dizer, hehehehheeh!), e tentou dessa maneira novamente fazê-la rebolar, mas nesse momento Hermione se afastou.

Mas o que é isso? – ela não gostou nada do que ele fez.

Tudo bem Granger, eu vou tentar fazer o papel da mulher – Draco se ajeitou e começou a rebolar, Hermione não agüentou e sorriu. Até que aquilo estava ficando bem divertido, ela pensou.

Os dias foram passando, e juntos acabaram inventando uma coreografia que seria apresentada no dia do baile. Ensaiavam todos os dias, na sala precisa, Hermione não sabia o porquê, mas ela passava o dia todo esperando pela noite só para poder dançar com ele novamente. Draco não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele, muitas vezes tinha que se controlar para não beijar Hermione, sim muitas vezes ele sentia uma vontade louca de beijá-la e não se conformava por estar sentido aquilo por ela.

Mas ele tinha que confessar que adorava o tempo que estava passando com ela, muitas vezes não apenas dançavam, mas até conversavam, fazia tempos que não discutiam, e muitos até já estavam estranhando, principalmente Harry e Rony quando viam Malfoy olhar diferente para a Hermione. Eles até perguntaram a Hermione, mas ela preferiu não contar nada.

Hoje é nosso último ensaio – disse ele.

Sim, e amanhã nossa última noite em Hogwarts – ela parecia um pouco triste. Draco estava bem próximo dela, podia sentir sua respiração.

Granger, eu... – Draco parecia querer dizer algo, mas não conseguia.

O que? – Hermione perguntou ansiosa, ele delicadamente passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

Você quer ser minha acompanhante no baile? – disse ele, Hermione sorriu timidamente. Ir ao baile de formatura com Draco Malfoy? Quem em toda Hogwarts imaginaria isso?

Pensei que você já tinha uma acompanhante.

Ela não me interessa mais.

Provavelmente seus pais estarão no baile, o que dirão se te virem comigo? – Hermione baixou as vistas.

Depois eu me acerto com eles – ele suspendeu seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele, em seguida colou seus lábios nos dela. Hermione entregou-se completamente aquele beijo, sentia seu corpo pegar fogo, Draco passou as mãos pela cintura dela intensificando mais o beijo, até que pararam – Lembre-me de agradecer a McGonagall.

Hermione sorriu, eles então deram inicio ao último ensaio antes da apresentação, estavam prontos para o dia seguinte. Quando Hermione voltou para a torre Grinfinória, Harry e Rony a esperavam-na no salão principal.

Mione, onde você estava? – perguntou Rony, era quase meia-noite.

Eu? Bem, estava por ai! – ela não sabia o que dizer, seria o momento para contar que estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy?

Você não engana a gente Mione, por que não fala onde realmente estava? – Harry falou, estava preocupado com a amiga.

Tudo bem! Eu conto, mas apenas uma parte – ela foi sentar no sofá próximo a lareira – Eu estava ensaiando para a apresentação de abertura do baile de amanhã.

Apresentação? Eu não sabia que teria isso! – Rony falou intrigado.

Eu farei uma apresentação, mas no momento é tudo que posso falar – ela levantou e foi em direção ao dormitório feminino – Boa noite!

Eu acho que há algo estranho nisso! – Rony disse, agora sozinho com Harry que apenas sorriu. Conheciam bem a amiga, sabiam que ela estava escondendo algo.

Draco e Hermione haviam marcado de se encontrar já no salão principal, que naquela noite estava todo decorado para a ocasião. Muitos alunos já estava lá quando Hermione chegou, Draco logo a viu e foi imediatamente até ela.

Você está linda! – ele falou.

Obrigada! – Hermione sorriu, nesse instante McGonagall apareceu.

Espero que estejam prontos! – ela os olhava desconfiada, será que havia dado certo o que planejara?

Sim, estamos – foi Draco quem respondeu.

Vamos, começaremos agora mesmo! – eles a seguiram.

Os alunos estavam todos sentados, juntamente com alguns pais que foram para a formatura. Dumbledore anunciara que o baile teria inicio, mas antes haveria uma apresentação de abertura. Houve um burburinho entre os alunos, ninguém estava sabendo daquilo. De repente tudo ficou escuro, em seguida uma luz iluminou o centro do salão. Foi então que identificaram, era Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy.

Uma música latina começou a tocar e os dois iniciaram a dança. Draco jogou o corpo de Hermione para baixo, sua mão percorreu desde o pescoço, passando por entre seus seios, até sua cintura, quando ele a puxou de volta. Harry e Rony se entreolharam abismados, mas não mais que Lucius Malfoy, que parecia bufar de raiva. Draco e Hermione, entretanto, não estavam interessados no que os outros estavam pensando, apenas dançavam e sentiam a música. As mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo de Hermione e aquele vestido rodado permitia a visão da calcinha da garota quando esta rodava pelo salão, os garotos estavam ficando loucos com aquilo.

Draco a segurou por um braço, puxando-a imediatamente em seguida, nesse momento trocaram um beijo, provocando novamente um burburinho no salão. Ninguém podia acreditar no que presenciavam, se não estivessem ali, até pensariam que era mentira, Hermione dançava de forma extremamente sensual com Draco, seu grande inimigo.

A música já estava acabando, era o momento do passo final. Eles se separaram, cada um seguiu para uma direção do salão. Ele a olhou, como se perguntasse se ela estava pronta, e com um sorriso ela disse sim, Hermione correu até ele, que a levantou pela cintura. Todos aplaudiram, aquela apresentação fora simplesmente perfeita. Quem não estava muito feliz era Lucius, que olhou friamente para o filhoe em seguida se retirou, mas Draco não lhe deu atenção, apenas abraçou forte Hermione e a beijou, o baile de formatura teve inicio.

Harry e Rony ainda pareciam surpresos, olhavam Hermione e Draco novamente dançando, porém agora com outras pessoas que também dançavam na pista. Não podiam acreditar no que aconteceu, entretanto preferiram não falar nada, pelo menos não naquela noite. McGonagall sorria satisfeita numa das mesas, apesar de ter achado a apresentação um pouco "exagerada".

Vamos para outro lugar? – Draco perguntou, Hermione confirmou com a cabeça, em seguida deixaram o salão principal.

Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou.

Onde mais você acha que eu te levaria? – ele respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, Hermione sabia que estavam indo para a sala precisa, o local onde toda aquela paixão começou.

Quando chegaram lá notaram que havia uma cama grande bem no centro, olharam-se por alguns instantes, então começaram a se beijar. Draco passava a mão pelas costas de Hermione, que começou a tirar a blusa do garoto. Deitando-a na cama em seguida, foi a vez dele despi-la. Draco beijava cada parte do corpo de Hermione, fazendo-a soltar gemidos de prazer. Quando já estava pronto para começar, ela disse:

Draco...

Hum? – ele a olhava fixamente.

Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa – Hermione começou a ficar corada – Eu sou...

Virgem? – Draco assustou-se um pouco, apesar de já imaginar aquilo.

Sim – ela sorriu sem graça.

Hermione, se você não quiser tudo bem, eu entendo – ele se afastou um pouco dela.

Eu quero – ela sorriu timidamente para ele, que novamente se aproximou.

Então não se preocupe, eu vou fazer da sua primeira vez inesquecível – sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

Draco e Hermione se amaram intensamente, naquela noite nada importava, eram apenas dois jovens apaixonados que não queriam pensar no que estaria por vir. Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Hermione ficou admirando-o por algum tempo. Jamais imaginaria que beijaria, abraçaria ou faria amor pela primeira vez com Draco Malfoy. Ele acordou em seguida, ela então lhe tocou o rosto.

É melhor irmos, logo teremos que partir – disse Hermione, Draco então ficou sério – O que foi?

Eu terei que ir pra casa – ele começou.

Draco, se quiser, você fala com o Dumbledore, tenho certeza que ele poderia arranjar um lugar pra você.

Eu não posso Hermione – ele agora passava a mão pelos cabelos dela – Eu preciso seguir meu destino.

E qual é o seu destino, se tornar um comensal? – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

Não, enfrentar o meu pai! Eu descobri que quero algo mais da minha vida.

E o que você quer? – Hermione sentiu seus olhos se encherem d'água.

Eu quero você Hermione Granger, mas no momento eu não posso te ter, poderia colocar sua vida em perigo.

Mas Draco... – ele colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela.

Eu já sei o que vou fazer Hermione, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Não posso pedir que me espere, apenas peço que não me esqueça.

Nunca te esqueceria Draco! – agora uma lágrima rolou do rosto dela.

Eu não sei porquê, nem como deixei isso acontecer, Hermione eu te amo!

Eu também te amo Draco – ela levantou e vestiu sua roupa – Quer dançar?

Claro – Draco fez o mesmo, e quando iam dançar, uma música invadiu o local.

Eu não sei se vamos nos ver de novo – disse olhando nos olhos dele – Mas essa com certeza não será nossa última dança.

N/A: Nossa! Mas que fic foi essa: ) gente, por favor me perdoem por essa coisa ai que eu fiz! Foi uma das fics mais difíceis de fazer, eu me descabelei aqui pra tentar descrever as cenas que tinha a dança, acabou não dando muito certo, não foi! Desculpem por favor, se tiver muito ruim me avisem que eu tiro isso do ar, viu! Não sei porque invento fazer essas shortfics, já vi que não tenho muito jeito (muito jeito! não tenho nenhum jeito, ehahuahauhauahuahauhauha!). Mais uma vez desculpem! Agradeço as pessoas que leram e comentaram. Um agradecimento especial a Barbara e Clare q revisaram a fic! Obrigada! Beijuss! PinkPotter : )


	2. Pra te proteger

**2) Pra te proteger**

**Draco estava parado em frente a mansão dos Malfoy, quando entrasse ali teria que enfrentar a fúria do seu pai, por ter beijado uma "sangue-ruim". Mas ele não tinha escolha, sua vontade de ficar com Hermione valeria qualquer esforço. Entrou na casa que estava completamente vazia e silenciosa dirigindo-se para a sala de estar, lá no meio da sombra havia alguém.**

**Você tem muita coragem para entrar nesta casa novamente - disse uma voz fria.**

**Só vim dizer que nada vai me impedir de ficar com a Hermione - Draco ficou parado próximo a um dos sofás.**

**Patético! Você deveria ter o mínimo de vergonha sabia? Sujou o nome da família Malfoy com uma sangue-ruim! - Lucius levantou-se.**

**Não a chame assim! - Draco levantou a voz para o pai - Não vou tolerar suas ofensas - ele deu meia volta e ia se retirar do aposento.**

**Se você dá valor a sua vida ou a daquela garota deveria ouvir o que tenho a dizer - nesse momento Draco parou - Você sujou o nome dos Malfoys, mas é meu único herdeiro. Entretanto, não quero nosso sangue misturado com aquele sangue impuro.**

**O que está querendo dizer? - Draco novamente estava olhando para o pai, será que ele não havia entendido que ele ficaria com Hermione de qualquer jeito?**

**Estou avisando que se você for atrás daquela garota ao invés de se tornar um comensal como é seu destino, não descansarei até acabar com ela.**

**Você não vai encostar um dedo nela, porque eu a protegerei.**

**E desde quando você pode ficar com ela todas as 24 horas do dia? Haverá um momento que você não estará por perto, então ela sofrerá as conseqüências da sua desobediência - disse de forma fria e calculista.**

**Não se atreveria... - os olhos de Draco estavam repletos de fúria.**

**Duvidas de tão pouco? Eu ainda não terminei! E se tiveres um criança de sangue impuro ainda faria questão de matá-la com minhas próprias mãos - nesse momento Draco correu até ele lhe agarrando o pescoço.**

**Eu mataria você se fizesse isso - disse cerrando os dentes, Lucius parecia satisfeito.**

**De que importância seria se seu filho estivesse morto? - Draco o soltou, Lucius deu um pequeno sorriso de vitória - Tem um dia para pensar, se for tolo o suficiente iras atrás daquela garota, caso contrario, amanhã mesmo poderás se tornar um comensal - Draco nada disse, apenas saiu dali e se dirigiu ao seu antigo quarto. "Idiota, mesmo que aceite se tornar um comensal, tratarei de eliminar aquela sangue-ruim!", pensou Lucius enquanto via o filho sair.**

**Milhares de pensamentos invadiram a mente de Draco, que quando chegou no quarto jogou-se na cama. Lembrava-se de Hermione, das últimas brigas que tiveram, na verdade naquele ano em especial as provocações tornaram-se diferentes, Draco adorava ver a cara de raiva de Hermione, sentia-se extremamente atraído, mas nunca admitiu, até que não teve mais jeito, quando passaram a se encontrar todas as noites para os ensaios da apresentação essa sua paixão acabou vindo á tona.**

**As lembranças daquelas noites passavam como flashes, cada passo, cada sorriso dela, cada toque em seu corpo macio fizeram o coração dele amolecer, tornando aquele sentimento cada vez mais forte, até que se deu conta de que a amava. Convidou-a para o baile, ela estava linda, a apresentação fora perfeita devido a sincronia impressionante do casal, deixaram toda Hogwarts boquiaberta. **

**Aquela noite estava longe de acabar, depois do baile veio o melhor da noite para ele, Hermione tornara-se completamente sua. Jamais sentiu tamanho prazer quanto naquele dia, talvez porque não estava apenas transando com uma garota qualquer pela qual não sentia nenhum afeto, e sim porque estava com alguém que amava e o melhor, era correspondido. Mas então veio a lembrança da despedida, pois sabia que não poderia ficar com ela de imediato. Como é grande a dor da despedida, pensava ele, nesse momento uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Uma lágrima? Draco Malfoy estava chorando por alguém? É, realmente aquele não era o mesmo Draco de outrora.**

**Hermione temia pelo futuro dele, mas ele disse que não se tornaria um comensal. Como explicar que não haveria outra saída? Como explicar que faria aquilo para protegê-la? Não, ele não tinha como explicar, alias nem podia. Provavelmente Hermione não aceitaria e isso acarretaria em conseqüências graves caso as especulações de Lucius tornassem-se realidade. O melhor que poderia fazer seria não falar nada, ela sofreria, ele também, mas pelo menos a manteria viva. Tornar-se-ia um comensal assim a protegeria, principalmente porque faria o máximo para estar sempre por perto de Lucius e impedi-lo caso ele fizesse algum mal a Hermione, acabou adormecendo enquanto pensava naquelas coisas.**

**Na manhã seguinte Draco foi falar com seu pai, dizer-lhe que aceitaria ser um comensal, mas que ele não deveria encostar um dedo em Hermione. Sabia, entretanto, que não poderia confiar nas palavras do pai. Lucius estava tomando café, quando viu que o filho se aproximava.**

**Pensastes nas minhas palavras? - perguntou sem nem olhar para Draco.**

**Aceitarei ser um comensal e não terei nada com a Hermione - disse o garoto secamente.**

**Até que você não é tão burro quanto eu pensava.**

**Se fizer alguma coisa a ela... **

**Ela não me interessa, portanto que fique e não acabe de vez com o nome Malfoy - mentiu ele. Na verdade Lucius pensava numa maneira de acabar com Hermione, não só por causa de Draco, mas também porque sabia que ela era amiga de Potter, desta maneira acreditava que poderia enfraquecê-lo. Muitas vezes Voldemort pensou em seqüestrar Hermione, mas nunca conseguiu devido as barreiras que havia em Hogwarts, mas agora que ela estaria sozinha acreditava ser mais fácil. Se a matasse provavelmente Harry se culparia, seria mais fácil derrotá-lo, acreditava Voldemort e os comensais.**

**Quando vai ser a cerimônia? - perguntou Draco.**

**Hoje a tarde, será para você e outros que também se tornarão os novos servos do Lord das Trevas - disse ele, Draco retirou-se em silêncio. **

**Hermione arrumava as últimas coisas no seu novo apartamento, moraria no centro de Londres, onde cursaria a escola de aurores juntamente com Harry e Rony. Mas havia alguém em especial que não saia dos seus pensamentos. Draco Malfoy assumiu grande importância na vida de Hermione, parecia ironia do destino, apaixonar-se por seu grande inimigo, pensava ela. Nunca soube ao certo quando aquele sentimento começou, mas desde o inicio do sétimo ano sabia que havia algo diferente entre ela e Draco. De inicio pensou ser aquele ódio mortal que sentiam desde o dia em que se conheceram, mas depois da detenção da professora McGonagall, quando passou a encontrá-lo diariamente percebeu que era na verdade o inicio de um grande amor.**

**Aquela sensação que sentia quando estava perto dele era única, quando suas mãos percorriam seu corpo na desculpa de fazer parte da coreografia, seu coração disparava e seu corpo inteiro estremecia. Mais que isso, Draco a marcaria para sempre, afinal foi com ele sua primeira vez, noite simplesmente perfeita para ela. Não sabia se um dia poderiam ficar juntos, a família dele não facilitaria, mas se conseguissem seria a mulher mais feliz que existisse. Hermione guardava as últimas peças de roupa no guarda-roupa quando ouviu a campainha.**

**Harry! - ela disse quando abriu a porta, em seguida abraçou o amigo.**

**Vim visitá-la - disse ele com um lindo sorriso no rosto.**

**Fico feliz, vamos, entre! - entraram e sentaram no sofá da sala.**

**Pareci que você já conseguiu se organizar não foi? - Harry olhava ao seu redor, estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem.**

**Mas é claro Harry, você me conhece - ela piscou para o amigo, que sorriu.**

**Sim, e como te conheço! - Harry a olhou de maneira diferente - Mione, eu vim conversar com você sobre o que aconteceu no baile - passara-se três dias deste o baile de formatura deles, mas Hermione não falava nada a respeito do envolvimento dela com Malfoy.**

**Harry, eu o amo! - disse Hermione sem medo.**

**Tem certeza, Mi? Vocês simplesmente se odiavam - Harry não conseguia entender como aquele ódio poderia se tornar em amor.**

**Tenho certeza sim, não sei como nem o porquê disso ter acontecido, só sei o que sinto, um amor imenso. **

**E o fato dele ser um Malfoy? - perguntou ele preocupado.**

**O nome não tem importância para mim, se pudermos ficar juntos enfrentarei qualquer coisa! **

**Mione! Estamos falando dos Malfoys, seguidores fieis de Voldemort! Provavelmente Draco seguirá os mesmos passos do pai - Harry a encarava, tinha que fazer Hermione entender que Malfoy não servia pra ela.**

**Não, ele não seguirá Voldemort, ele me disse! - Hermione começou a ficar nervosa, será que era tão difícil de acreditar que Draco mudara?**

**Mi, eu não vou discutir com você - Harry disse carinhosamente - Sinto não poder acreditar nas palavras do Malfoy, mas torço para serem verdadeiras.**

**Obrigada Harry! - Hermione sabia que não poderia exigir que Harry acreditasse.**

**Mas se ele te machucar, eu juro que acabo com ele - completou com um sorriso.**

**Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter sabia? - Hermione aproximou-se dele para abraçá-lo. Harry correspondeu ao abraço, mas depois que se afastou a fitou por alguns instantes, Hermione sempre fora seu grande amor, mas nunca havia se declarado para ela. Era triste saber que ela amava alguém, pior ainda, seu grande inimigo. Harry colou seus lábios nos dela por alguns instantes, quando se separaram Hermione parecia estar sem ação.**

**Eu amo você Hermione! - disse finalmente.**

**Mas Harry... eu... - ele colocou o dedo em seus lábios.**

**Shh! Eu não estou te pedindo nada, apenas precisava confessar esse sentimento há tanto tempo guardado.**

**Tanto tempo? - lágrimas formaram-se no rosto de Hermione.**

**Te amo há muito tempo, mas sempre fui um covarde e nunca consegui me declarar. Quando te vi naquela noite no baile com o Malfoy percebi que tinha te perdido para sempre.**

**Eu não sabia, nunca imaginei - Hermione amava Harry, mas como um irmão. Imaginou todo o sofrimento dele, principalmente nesses últimos dias, odiava quando Harry sofria.**

**Não precisa ficar assim - disse ele acariciando seu rosto - Tudo que quero é que sejas feliz.**

**Oh Harry! - ela o abraçou novamente - Eu te amo também, mas não desse jeito, sinto muito.**

**Se um dia você mudar de idéia quanto a isso - Harry falou.**

**Você seria o primeiro a saber - disse sorrindo, seus olhos tinham algumas lágrimas que foram enxugadas por Harry. Hermione em seguida beijou-lhe a testa - Sabe... eu acho que um dia você vai encontrar uma mulher muito especial e ela vai te fazer imensamente feliz - Harry sorriu um pouco, na verdade para ele aquela mulher sempre seria Hermione, mas achou melhor não falar nada.**

**Pronta pra daqui a uns dias começar as aulas para ser uma aurora? - perguntou ele.**

**Não vejo a hora! - disse ela animada.**

**Só você mesmo viu? **

**Você não está animado? - perguntou Hermione.**

**Talvez só um pouco, estava pensando em aproveitar um pouco esses dias! - disse com um sorriso maroto.**

**O que quer dizer? **

**Falei com o Rony, que você acha de fazermos uma viagem? **

**Seria ótimo Harry! - Hermione adorou a idéia. Seria bom se ocupar com alguma coisa, assim não ficaria pensando o tempo todo em Draco.**

**O tempo foi passando, Harry, Rony e Hermione começaram a freqüentar as aulas para aurores. Hermione não tinha nenhuma noticia de Draco, ouvira dizer que se tornara um comensal, mas não acreditava. Morria de saudades, sentia muito a falta dele, mas sabia que nada podia fazer. Draco não estava muito diferente, depois de se tornar um comensal tinha várias missões para ataques contra trouxas, mas os aurores que iam atrás deles sempre eram formados, então nunca encontrou Hermione.**

**Fazia o possível para permanecer sempre com o capuz, assim ninguém nunca o reconhecia. Ficava sempre na cola de Lucius, principalmente quando achava que este estava agindo estranhamente. Certa vez foi mandado para uma missão em que deveria juntamente com mais três comensais matar uma família trouxa. Draco preferia ajudar a invadir os locais ou a ajudar na defesa, jamais matou alguém. Quando chegou ao local indicado lançou um feitiço para abrir a porta, depois deixou os outros entrarem, alegando que ficaria vigiando.**

**Pôde ouvir os gritos de dor e desespero vindos da casa, como odiava aquela vida que tinha agora! Quando tudo pareceu ter acabado e os outros comensais estavam vindo duas mulheres se aproximaram da casa. Draco empunhou a varinha, "Idiotas, por que estão demorando tanto para sair?", pensava ele ainda esperando os outros comensais. Foi então que a viu, Hermione Granger e Ninfadora Tonks. Como estava linda, pensou ele sentindo seu coração disparar. **

**Elas estavam cada vez mais perto, mas Draco não podia sair dali naquele momento. Mais um grito foi ouvido, chamando a atenção de Hermione e Tonks, que correram para o local, vendo um vulto próximo a porta. Os outros comensais também apareceram.**

**Idiotas! Não tinham acabado? - perguntou Draco irritado, vendo as duas aproximarem-se.**

**Faltava uma criança - disse um dos comensais.**

**Parados vocês aì! - Tonks gritou. Os comensais que acompanhavam Draco sorriram em tom de deboche.**

**Hermione, vá chamar ajuda - Tonks disse.**

**Não vou deixá-la aqui - Hermione também tirou sua varinha, Draco sorriu, sabia o quanto ela era teimosa.**

**Naquele momento começaram a duelar, Draco e um comensal com Tonks, e os outros dois com Hermione. Fazia quase um ano que Hermione estudava na escola de aurores, suas técnicas estavam bem melhores, mas isso não impediu que um dos comensais lançassem uma maldição imperdoável nela. A dor da maldição Cruciatus era insuportável, enquanto gritava se contorcia no chão. Nesse momento Draco parou, sentiu uma dor no coração por vê-la sofrer e não percebeu o feitiço estuporante que Tonks lhe lançara, caindo no chão.**

**Tonks livrou-se logo do outro comensal e foi ajudar Hermione. Lançando um feitiço no comensal que conjurava a maldição em Hermione cessou a dor da amiga, que continuou caída no chão. Mas o efeito passou rápido nos comensais e agora Tonks enfrentava três comensais de vez. Draco também estava se recuperando, mas ele estava preocupado demais com a vida de Hermione que nem deu atenção ao duelo que estava acontecendo no momento.**

**Acorda, por favor, reaja - disse ele já do lado de Hermione, tentou reanimá-la, mas esta não reagiu de imediato. Quando finalmente acordou Hermione viu alguém com um capaz negro próximo de si e se desesperou. Mas nesse momento Tonks que se livrara dos outros comensais lançou novamente um feitiço estuporante em Draco.**

**Hermione, tudo bem com você? - perguntou Tonks se aproximando.**

**Sim - Hermione ainda tinha sua atenção voltada para aquele comensal, o que estaria ele fazendo tão próximo dela sem tentar matá-la de imediato? Mas quando se aproximou levou um susto, o capuz que antes escondia o rosto daquele comensal, agora estava para trás, o que permitiu que vissem quem era: Draco Malfoy. **

**N/A: Fiz um capítulo dois aí pra vocês, hehehehehehehhe, e o próximo será o último! Farei o possivel para posta-lo na próxima semana, oks! Beijus! Agradeço a todos que leram e comentarammmm! Adoro os comentários de vocês: ))) beijusss! PinkPotter : )**

**n/a: Agradecimento especial ai pra mione03, valeuzz mesmu, adorei todos seus comentarios, e a Mary Windson! Valeuzz por comentaremmm! beijuss!**


	3. Mais uma dança

**3) Mais uma dança **

**Hermione sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, então era verdade, ele se tornara um comensal! Será que tudo que dizia sentir por ela foi uma grande farsa? Dúvidas surgiram na mente de Hermione, e ela nem ouvia Tonks chamando-a.**

** Hermionee! – Tonks chamou pela terceira vez.**

** O que? – Hermione ainda estava atônita. **

** Vou me comunicar com os outros aurores, pedir que venham nos ajudar – disse ela – Vou imobilizar os outros três antes, será que dá conta desse? – Hermione fez sinal de sim, Tonks se afastou um pouco, deixando-os sozinhos.**

**Hermione sentia-se imensamente triste, a possibilidade de ter sido enganada partia seu coração, mas vê-lo ali caído era também muito doloroso. Como poderia entregar seu grande amor? Por mais que ele não a amasse sabia que não conseguiria entregá-lo. Aproximou-se então dele, e com um feitiço o acordou. Draco olhou assustado para Hermione, via os olhos cheios de lágrimas da garota, mas nada podia fazer, não poderia colocá-la em perigo, então nada disse nem tentou fugir.**

** Vá embora – disse ela.**

** Hermione? – ele não esperava por aquilo.**

** Vá embora logo, use um feitiço estuporante em mim e fuja – ela olhou disfarçadamente para Tonks que tentava naquele momento pedir ajuda.**

** Não posso mac... – ele ia dizer que jamais poderia machucá-la, mas não podia, ela poderia desconfiar – Não posso aceitar sua ajuda.**

** Por mais que teu amor tenha sido ilusório, o meu não é! Não posso entregar-te, fuja! – disse ela. Sua voz continha raiva e dor, como pôde enganá-la fazendo-a acreditar que a amava?**

** Como queira – aquelas palavras cortaram o coração dele, como doía vê-la sofrer, como doía não poder confessar que a amava! Mas ele deveria ser forte. Draco levantou-se e a olhou pela última vez, com certeza ela pensaria que ele nunca a amou, pensava naquele momento. Tentou usar o feitiço mais leve que conhecia e depois de vê-la cair aparatou. Tonks correu até Hermione e também usando um feitiço a acordou. **

** Hermione? Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.**

** Estou, sinto muito Tonks. Acho que não estava bem o suficiente para cuidar sozinha daquele comensal – ela mentiu.**

** Tudo bem, pegamos três hoje! Os outros aurores já estão vindo.**

** Que bom! – Hermione tentou um sorriso. Instantes depois vários aurores apareceram e ajudaram a levar aqueles comensais. Hermione, entretanto, só pensava no que vira, Draco não cumpriu sua palavra, tornou-se um comensal, novamente eram inimigos. **

**Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar naquela noite, passara-se quase uma semana, mas a lembranças de um Draco comensal não lhe saia da memória. Chorou por ele pela primeira, teve finalmente certeza que o perdera para sempre. Alias, será que algum dia ela o teve mesmo? Talvez aquelas dúvidas aumentassem ainda mais seu sofrimento. Era uma tarde de sexta-feira e ela estava sozinha em seu apartamento, quando alguém foi visitá-la.**

** Harry – ela disse quando abriu a porta, ele tinha uma expressão preocupada. Hermione não se sentia bem para ir para a escola de aurores, então depois do ataque preferiu ficar uns dias em casa.**

** Oi Mione, como você está eim? – perguntou ele enquanto entrava no local.**

** Estou ótima Harry, segunda-feira já estarei de volta – ela respondeu.**

** Por que será que não acredito em você? Mione, eu sei que seria necessário muito mais que uma maldição Cruciatus para te impedir de ir à escola – Hermione sorriu um pouco das palavras do amigo, como ele a conhecia bem. Soube do amor de Harry no mesmo período que descobriu amar Draco, mas será que não teria sido melhor se pudesse amá-lo? Se o destino não tivesse lhe pregado uma peça e feito com que se apaixonasse por seu grande inimigo, e sim se apaixonar por Harry, talvez agora não sofresse tanto.**

** Ah Harry, se você soubesse... – ela não tinha certeza se deveria contar aquilo a Harry.**

** Por que não me conta? – pediu ele, Hermione hesitou um pouco.**

** Eu revi Draco – disse ela. Harry não esperava por aquilo, ainda gostava de Hermione.**

** Então ele voltou? – perguntou ele, nesse momento viu que a expressão de Hermione mudara completamente e seus olhos pareciam cheios de lágrimas – Mione?**

** Ele se tornou um comensal, estava naquele ataque que Tonks e eu surpreendemos – disse já chorando. Harry sentiu uma imensa raiva de Draco, como ele podia ter feito aquilo com Hermione? Como pôde enganá-la?**

** Vem cá Mione – ele a chamou para um abraço, Hermione agora chorava no ombro de Harry – Não fica assim, ele não te merecia. É um completo idiota, como pôde fazer isso com a mulher mais maravilhosa que existe?**

** Não Harry, a idiota aqui sou eu, por ter acreditado nas palavras dele, por ter me entregado a ele – disse ela, Harry agora passava as mãos pelos cabelos dela.**

** Não vou permitir que repita isso! Você não é idiota, é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço. O único culpado aqui é aquele desgraçado! Ah, quando eu o pegar...**

** O que você vai fazer? Harry, por favor, não faça nada contra ele – pediu Hermione. como viveria se soubesse que seu melhor amigo matou seu grande amor?**

** Mas ele mentiu pra você, está te fazendo sofrer! Eu não vou perdoá-lo Mione! – Harry parecia furioso.**

** Não Harry, eu imploro. Por mais doloroso que seja eu ainda o amo, e muito, não quero vê-lo sofrer – Hermione disse, Harry sentiu mais tristeza ainda. Hermione o amava de maneira incondicional, como ele queria que fosse ele o dono daquele sentimento. **

** Se preferi assim – Harry não traria mais tristeza a Hermione.**

** Obrigada Harry! – disse ela o abraçando novamente. **

** Mas isso tem um preço.**

** Preço?**

** Sim! Você não vai ficar aqui chorando por aquele idiota, vai comigo numa festa hoje a noite – disse Harry.**

** Ah Harry, não posso! Olha só como eu estou.**

** Srta. Granger, será que não percebeu que não era um pedido e sim uma ordem? – disse ele sorrindo, arrancando um sorriso dela também.**

** Oh, como queira Todo poderoso Harry James Potter – ela disse sorrindo.**

** Assim é melhor! Eu passo aqui pra te pegar oito horas, certo? – ele falou.**

** Tudo bem! Vou tentar dar um jeito em mim! **

** Não precisa muito, você já é linda! – disse ele, Hermione corou um pouco com o elogio – Ah, vai ser um baile de máscaras, você tem alguma aí?**

** Não, mas eu dou uma passadinha numa lojinha e compro.**

** Ta! Então as oito estarei aqui Srta. Granger e não admitirei tristeza entendeu? – ele se aproximou de Hermione.**

** Pode deixar – ela sorriu para o amigo, o que seria dela se não fosse Harry? **

** Preciso ir agora, até mais tarde – ele se despediu dando-lhe um beijo na testa.**

** Tchau – Hermione respondeu.**

**Aqueles foram os piores dias que Draco já teve, recebeu punições por não ter conseguido ajudar os outros comensais a fugir, mas não era aquilo que lhe atormentava. O olhar de tristeza de Hermione naquela noite não saia de sua mente, a dor que sentia por vê-la sofrer sem nada poder fazer era terrível, provavelmente ela imaginava que ele mentira todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos. Será que um dia teria a chance de ser feliz novamente como fora naquele último mês em Hogwarts? **

**Ele tentou não se entregar aquele sentimento, sabia que seria quase impossível ficarem juntos devido à família dele, mas quando decidiu tornar-se um comensal para salvá-la, as custas de viver aquele amor, sabia que nunca poderia ser feliz novamente sem ela. Draco estava chegando ao esconderijo de Voldemort, quando ouviu dois comensais falando.**

** Provavelmente hoje tudo terminará – disse um deles, Draco então se escondeu para ouvir a conversa.**

** Sim, o Potter finalmente vai ser derrotado – o outro falou, Draco tentava entender o que aquilo significava. Não estava sabendo que atacariam Harry naquela noite.**

** O Lord das Trevas vai poder dominar todo o mundo bruxo e acabar aquela raça de sangues-ruins.**

** E então prontos pra essa noite? – Draco aproximou-se, quando ouvira aquilo temeu pela vida de Hermione. Tentaria descobrir o que estava sendo planejado, já que não lhe contaram.**

** Sim – o comensal da direita o olhou desconfiado – Pensei que estava fora desta missão.**

** Pensou errado – Draco respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.**

** Mas seu pai disse que você não iria – o outro também pareceu desconfiado. Neste momento uma duvida surgiu na cabeça de Draco, por que Lucius garantiria que ele não iria? Hermione! Provavelmente aproveitaria pra matá-la, concluiu ele desesperado.**

** Mudanças de plano, é estranho vocês não ficarem sabendo – ele precisava descobrir qual local do ataque.**

** Devem ter esquecido de nos avisar – disse um dos comensais – Mas quando é que você vai se arrumar? – ele o olhou, naquele momento Draco reparou que os comensais vestiam ternos elegantes.**

** Agora mesmo – mentiu ele, iria direto pra casa mudar de roupa.**

** Ótima idéia essa do Lord não é? Atacar Potter na própria festa de homenagem a ele – disse o comensal.**

** Com certeza – então o ataque seria na festa que o "Profeta Diário" preparou para homenagear Harry Potter. Draco sabia daquela festa porque foi anunciada em toda a imprensa local – Nos vemos lá! – disse ele saindo, precisava não só proteger Hermione, mas também avisá-la do ataque.**

**O salão onde estava acontecendo a festa já estava cheio. Muitas figuras importantes do mundo bruxo estavam presentes, inclusive o próprio Harry Potter. Ele estava ao lado de Hermione, Rony e Luna, os dois últimos estavam namorando desde o sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Quando o casal foi dançar, Harry disse:**

** E então, está gostando da festa? – Harry usava um paletó verde escuro, com uma mascara no mesmo tom.**

** Sim, realmente foi uma boa idéia ter vindo – disse Hermione. Seu vestido vermelho ia até o joelho, sua mascara também era no mesmo tom.**

** Olá Hermione – uma mulher aproximou-se deles, como estava com a máscara Hermione não a reconheceu – Sou eu, Elizabety – ela suspendeu um pouco a máscara, fazendo com que Harry notasse que era uma mulher muito bonita.**

** Lizze! – Hermione a abraçou. Conheceram-se certa vez no Ministério, deste então passaram a manter contato, tornando-se grandes amigas – Como você está?**

** Bem e você? – perguntou ela.**

** Bem! – Hermione notou que Harry a observava – Deixa eu te apresentar uma pessoa muito especial – ela piscou pra Harry – Este é meu grande amigo, Harry Potter! **

** Prazer em conhecê-lo – ela estendeu a mão. Mesmo Harry estando de máscara todos sabiam quem era ele.**

** Prazer o meu – Harry respondeu um pouco envergonhado, ele não era muito bom com mulheres.**

** Lizze trabalha no Ministério, é uma pessoa muito legal – disse Hermione, provavelmente tanto Harry quanto Elizabety perceberam que ela estava tentando aproximá-los – Hum... olha só Harry, aquela música que você adora – disse Hermione.**

** Eu ador... – Hermione cutucou Harry.**

** Sim! Você adora! É uma pena eu estar tão cansada e não poder dançar com você. Acabei de ter uma ótima idéia: por que não chama a Lizze pra dançar?**

** Vo-você quer dançar? – Harry estava nervoso, provavelmente lembraria de enforcar Hermione depois por fazer isso com ele. **

** Claro – Lizze também estava um pouco sem graça. **

** Com licença – disse ele a Hermione e seguiram para o centro do salão. Enquanto ia, Harry olhou para trás e Hermione piscou novamente pra ele com um sorriso nos lábios. "Espero que dê certo Harry, você mereci ser feliz", pensou ela. Hermione sentou-se numa das cadeiras e ficou observando os amigos. Pelo visto estavam se dando bem, pois conversavam e sorriam bastante. Quando levantou novamente foi em direção aos banheiros, mas antes de chegar lá sentiu uma mão puxá-la pelo braço.**

** Hermione – disse aquela voz que Hermione reconheceu imediatamente.**

** Me solte – ela respondeu com raiva, o que ele estava fazendo ali?**

** Você precisa me ouvir – pediu ele.**

** Eu não tenho nada pra ouvir de você – ela se afastou, mas ele a seguiu.**

** Você tem que me escutar.**

** Não quero ouvir nada sobre você – Hermione disse magoada, enquanto voltava pra o salão sentiu novamente uma mão puxando-a.**

** Então pelo menos dance comigo! – ele não largou seu braço desta vez.**

** Dançar com você? **

** Sim, dance comigo – Draco pretendia contar do ataque durante a dança.**

** Você só quer dançar comigo? – ela não entendia, por que ele estaria pedindo aquilo?**

** Eu preciso que dance comigo! – ele não esperou resposta, apenas a levou pro centro do salão. Novamente uma música latina se iniciou, como se estivesse preparada para aquele momento. Então começaram a dançar. Usaram a mesma coreografia da noite do baile de Hogwarts, e logo a atenção foi voltada para eles. Todos se afastaram, deixando o salão apenas para o casal, Harry os viu e logo percebeu que era Draco ali com Hermione, mas nada fez. **

** Haverá um ataque! – disse ele quando puxou Hermione para próximo de si no ritmo da música.**

** Ataque? – ela perguntou.**

** Sim, o Lord das Trevas vai atacar esse local – ele agora passava as mãos na coxa de Hermione, fazendo o corpo dela estremecer, "Não é hora de pensar nisso Hermione!", lembrou Hermione a si mesma.**

** Por que veio aqui? – ela perguntou. Draco não entendeu por que ela não se preocupou com o que ele disse – Por que veio me contar isso? Acha que pode me enganar novamente?**

** Não, precisa acreditar em mim! Avise ao Potter! – pediu ele.**

** Não vou acreditar em você de novo, você me enganou, fingiu me amar! – ela disse magoada.**

** Hermione! – ele a trouxe pra próximo de si – Eu te amo! – e a beijou. Novamente aquele beijo intenso e excitante, que Hermione tanto amou receber no pouco tempo em que estiveram juntos – Não posso te explicar agora, mas tive uma razão pra ter me tornado um comensal. Nunca deixei de te amar, você precisa acreditar em mim!**

**Hermione, entretanto, não teve tempo de responder. Uma explosão no local anunciou que uma batalha havia começado. Os diversos comensais disfarçados de convidados começaram a atacar, e Voldemort apareceu. Draco puxou Hermione para longe da confusão. **

** Você precisa sair daqui, meu pai com certeza vai tentar te matar – disse Draco preocupado.**

** Seu pai? – perguntou Hermione.**

** Não temos tempo pra explicações.**

** Não vou a lugar algum se você não me explicar tudo – Draco a olhou um pouco irritado, aquela teimosia de Hermione poderia causar sua morte.**

** Quando voltei pra casa, meu pai te ameaçou. Para que nada te acontecesse eu deveria me tornar um comensal, mas é claro que eu não acreditei fielmente nas palavras dele, então sempre tentava ficar atrás dele. Hoje descobri desse ataque, meu pai nada me contou, provavelmente porque pretendia matar você.**

** Draco! – Hermione não sabia o que falar, apenas chorava, mas de felicidade, ela então o abraçou forte – Desculpa não ter acreditado em você. **

** Sei que não teve escolha – novamente se beijaram, mas foi um beijo rápido – Não temos tempo pra isso agora, precisa sair daqui.**

** Não se preocupe – Hermione tinha um sorriso imenso.**

** O que?**

** Esta festa é uma armadilha, a maioria dos convidados são aurores disfarçados que tomaram poção polissuco.**

** Como? – Draco não podia acreditar.**

** Harry disse que estava preparado, então armaram tudo isso e anunciaram nos jornais. Desta maneira Voldemort pensaria que seria o momento ideal.**

** Nem posso acreditar! – naquele momento ouviram um grito ensurdecedor, quando voltaram sua atenção para o centro do salão viram Voldemort caído no chão, juntamente com a maioria dos comensais. Harry vencera finalmente aquela batalha.**

** Acabou! Até que enfim essa guerra terminou! – Hermione chorava de felicidade, teriam paz novamente, além disso descobriu que Draco nunca deixara de amá-la.**

** Sim, finalmente tudo terminou – disse Draco vend Lucius Malfoy caído no chão também, estava livre, finalmente.**

**Alguns meses se passaram deste a derrota de Voldemort, Hermione estava em sua nova casa, agora ela morava com Draco, havia se casado há dois meses. Draco acabara de chegar naquele momento, encontrando Hermione super feliz.**

** O que foi? – perguntou ele deste de um beijo longo na esposa.**

** Hoje fiquei sabendo de duas coisas que me deixaram muito feliz – respondeu Hermione.**

** Então me conta também! – pediu ele se sentando no sofá e a puxando para próximo de si.**

** Harry me contou que ficou noivo da Lizze! **

** Lizze? Mas não é aquela que você disse que apresentou a ele naquele baile?**

** Ela mesmo! A Lizze é uma pessoa maravilhosa, estão se dando muito bem e fiquei muito feliz por eles! – Hermione realmente estava muito feliz.**

** Você deve está até mais feliz que eles – Hermione sorriu – Por que eim?**

** O Harry é meu melhor amigo, ele merece toda a felicidade do mundo – Hermione nunca esqueceria dos bons momentos que passou com ele. Ela realmente o amava muito, queria seu bem e sua felicidade. Quando Harry lhe contou naquele dia que iria se casar em breve, ele também lhe agradeceu, realmente estava muito feliz com Elizabety, mas também disse que ela sempre seria a única mulher que ele amaria.**

** Estou ficando com ciúmes viu? – Draco disse.**

** Não fique seu bobo! Eu amo os dois! – Hermione falou.**

** Já te disse que sou muito egoísta? **

** Hum... acho que não! **

** Então estou dizendo agora! Eu sou muitooo egoísta – ele a deitou no sofá e ficou por cima dela beijando seu pescoço – Ah! E a outra coisa, o que é?**

** Bem... a outra noticia que me deixou feliz envolve nos dois – disse Hermione sorrindo.**

** Não seria o que eu estou pensando, seria?**

** Dependi o que esteja pensando.**

** Fala logo, amor! – pediu ele ansioso.**

** Eu estou grávida! – Hermione respondeu sorrindo, fazendo Draco também sorrir de felicidade.**

** Mais é a coisa mais maravilhosa que poderia ter acontecido! **

** Eu amo você! – disse Hermione.**

** Eu mais ainda! Nossa! Obrigado por me fazer tão feliz. Eu jamais imaginei que fosse ser feliz de novo um dia sabia?**

** Não lembra isso amor, a partir de agora só teremos felicidade! – Hermione falou.**

** Eu sempre vou tentar te fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo! **

** Podia começar de agora, por que não me dá um beijo? – pediu ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.**

** Nem precisa pedir – disse ele a beijando em seguida.**

**FIM!**

**N/A: Bom... esse foi o final da minha shortfic: )) admitam... eu deveria ter deixado apenas um capitulo, neh/// mas td bem, desculpem ai se ela ficou muito ruim! Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


End file.
